1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the implementation of a fast discrete Fourier transform in real time through the controlled operation of cross-linked butterfly, or kernel, operators.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A circuit arrangement of the type which is under consideration herein is basically known from the article by P. Eckelmann "Transputer--richtig eingesetzt; Beispiele fur die Fourier-Transformation in OCCAM" (ELECTRONIK Vol. 4 of Feb. 22, 1985, pages 57 through 62). Also known is another circuit arrangement in the embodiment of the FFT-Signal processor TMS 320.
These currently known circuit arrangements are basically programmable computers; in essence, it pertains to the fast discrete Fourier transform of universal or general-purpose circuits which are not optimized, and which must be programmed for their utilization in conformance with the extent of the transform-algorithm which is to be implemented. Due to the optimizing of such types of universal circuits predicated on the software employed, it is thusly possible to effectuate a fast Fourier transform in real time for the frequency analysis of time-dependent input signals. However, because of the structure of the computing program for the mode of operation of such computers, limits are set to the speed of computation. These limits come especially into annoying appearance when it pertains to having to transform, in real time, a large accumulation of discrete complex (in effect, consisting of real and imaginary parts) input data (so-called words); for example, such as is necessary for the signal processing of maximum frequency-radar installations for classification tasks.